Inside Out (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: It was fine, I guess. *Donna Silenter (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Lydia Deetz: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Sophie Mancini, how was school? *Proud Heart Cat: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Productions) *(Sharteneer Touches a Button) *Sophie Mancini: School was great, all right? *Yakko Warner: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Sophie Mancini, is everything okay? *(Sophie Mancini Scoffs) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Tenderheart Bear: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Sophie Mancini, I do not like this new attitude. *Crash Bandicoot: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Yakko Warner: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Crash Bandicoot Punches Yakko Warner and Hits a Button) *Sophie Mancini: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Tenderheart Bear: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Crash Bandicoot: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sophie Mancini: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Tenderheart Bear: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Tenderheart Bear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Sophie Mancini Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Crash Bandicoot Screams) *Sophie Mancini: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Tenderheart Bear: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Linda Belcher: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Sophie Mancini, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Lydia Deetz: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Donna Silenter: I'm Donna Silenter. This is Lily Punkey. That's Crash Bandicoot. *Crash Bandicoot: What? *Donna Silenter: This is Sharteneer. And that's Yakko Warner. *Yakko Warner: (Screaming) *Donna Silenter: We're Sophie Mancini's emotions. These are Sophie Mancini's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Lily Punkey: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Donna Silenter: What happened? Lily Punkey! *Yakko Warner: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Sophie Mancini: I dunno. *Yakko Warner: Change it back, Donna Silenter! *Donna Silenter: I'm trying! *Lily Punkey: Donna Silenter, no! Please! *Donna Silenter: Let it go! *Yakko Warner: The core memories! *Donna Silenter: No, no, no, no! *Crash Bandicoot: Can I say that curse word now? *Sharteneer: What do we do now? *Yakko Warner: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Sharteneer: We have a major problem. *Yakko Warner: Oh, I wish Donna Silenter was here. *Donna Silenter: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Lily Punkey: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Donna Silenter: Think positive! *Lily Punkey: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Yakko Warner: What was that? Was it a bear? *Sharteneer: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Crash Bandicoot: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Donna Silenter: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Style)) *Donna Silenter: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Sharteneer: It's broccoli! *Crash Bandicoot: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Sophie Mancini: (Yells) *Yakko Warner: Brain freeze! *Donna Silenter: Hang on! Sophie Mancini, here we come! Category:TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz Category:TheWorldofCartoonAllStarsAdventuresRockz's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts